C'est la Vie
by Oujo ha Rippa
Summary: "Zat ees why, for now, mon copain, we are living. Cherish eet, for tomorrow, we may not be. So, with zat, c'est la vie." To live sometimes means we must take the lives of others, only so we feel alive. KYGORY. GREGSTOPHE. BROFSTOPHE. KYMAN.


**Hey guys! Welcome to 'C'est la Vie'! This story is filled with a variety of pairings and ships along with a lot of other nsfw and triggering stuff. So, enjoy, don't enjoy, like, don't like. Hopefully this will be met with a positive response, however. Thank you!**

**Summary - **"Zat ees why, for now, mon copain, we are living. Cherish eet, for tomorrow, we may not be. So, with zat, c'est la vie." To live sometimes means we must take the lives of others, only so we feel alive.

* * *

_After all, how often do we get a second chance?_ -Jay Asher

June 27th 2014

That was the day I was supposed to die.

You're probably asking yourself right now 'why were you supposed to die?' or something along those lines. Well let me put it quite bluntly to you; I was murdered. Supposedly. This was no miraculous recovery from some fatal illness, and this isn't some ground-hog day bullshit going on either. I'm not here to repeat the last few days leading up to my death over and over to make sure I do things 'right' or whatever. No, it's nothing like that. I'd like to point out, also, I'm not overreacting. On June 27th, 2014, a Friday actually, I was supposed to die. I was supposedly _murdered_.

Yet...here we are.

Here we _are_ indeed.

Two years. That's all it took. It, arguably, took two years to get to the day of my murder, give or take a couple of months here and there. Footnotes stuff, the exact details aren't all that important, you get me?

Thinking back on it all in-depth, it's safe to say that I was barely included in any of the bullshit that led to my supposed death. Now that's pretty fucking ironic, right? You know what it's all down to? People getting so caught up in their own lives and their own biased feeling that they never stop to _think_ about how their actions and choices are affecting and impacting on other people, like myself. They don't think about the consequences of their actions. They lack empathy. With that said, that has to be one of the sole reasons as to why I was 'murdered' that night.

Now people who know me quite well know that when something bad happens, when something fucks up, or when something goes wrong, I am usually the go-to person to blame. That's just how thing roll. Yeah, okay, whatever, half the time maybe - just maybe - they might be _sorta_ right and it might _kinda_ be my fault. In fact, deep down, I revel in the fact that I am usually the bad guy. It's what I do best. It's my trademark trait, but here's the catch.

For once, things weren't my fault.

For once, I was not to blame.

For once I was not the fucking villain of the story.

My morals were _far_ less questionable in comparison to some of the people involved, and I'm a pretty amoral piece of shit. People like to remind me of that on a daily basis, so for me to take a step back and say, with sincere honesty, that other people had more questionable morals than me? Heck, you know it's gotta be bad, and it was bad. It was _worse_ than bad.

It was only the last few months, the last few months I was strung along into Robin fucking Hood's merry band of mercenaries and what did _I_ get from it? Heh, _well_, in hindsight? Not a whole fucking lot but...eh, whatever. That's a story for another time. My point is that I got the short end of the stick for once for being the nice guy. I was not the bad guy for once - and I hated that.

In fact, when I give it a lot of thought, it's hard to put down _who_ exactly was to blame. I, personally, do not think anyone can be solely to blame for everything that happened, but that some people are _way_ more deserving of it than others. Everyone had their own little parts to play, which is rich coming from me, since I like to put the blame solely on one person (who usually isn't me). This time I can't. There is no sole villain here this time. Sure, I'll raise my hand up and admit that I did contribute to this mess of a situation, and that I had a part to play in it all, but I was _not_ the instigator. I was _not_ the catalyst. I was _not_ the flame that kept these problems alive and burning.

I was the one who snuffed it all out, and suffered because of it.

For once, I was the martyr.

Now don't call me a hypocrite for suddenly saying this, but it was all _his_ fault. I'm throwing the gloves down onto the table and just putting it out there and saying it was his fault. Let's not try to bullshit any more people here and try to play the nice guy again. I've tried to do that, didn't work out for me, so I'm cutting through the bullshit and straight to the chase instead.

All of it - it was _all_ his fault.

I know it, he knows it, fucking _everyone_ knows it was his fault. Yet no one has the balls to admit it or call him out on it all. That is why I have to write this. To prove to myself and others that this wasn't my fault, and that the reason things kept pushing on, and on, and on, and led to what they did was because of him. Other people may have been the instigators, and some others may have been the flames, but he was the mother fucking catalyst my friend. He came alive from the thrill, from the instigation, and others kept him burning on in the aftermath.

The only mistake I ever made, or that anyone ever made in any of this, was that were cared. We cared too much. And again, folks, look at where the fuck we are now. Look at _where we fucking are_. He does that to you. This is what he does. He's a fucking sneaky good for nothing-

Scratch that. Eh, look. This isn't meant to be me venting out my pent up anger. This is supposed to be me _proving_ my innocence in all of this. Proving that this series of unfortunate events occured by a series of unfortunate mistakes that _he_ made. I hold my hand up though, I contributed to them, and now I know better than to make those mistakes again. My mistakes got other people hurt, including him and he, multiple times, made mistakes that got other people hurt - including himself - and never took the fall for any of it.

Listen, I'm not about to spoil how all of this is wrapped up and how this ended or anything, but his choices meant that the way it all ended - it was down to him. Even then, he wasn't solely to blame. If you remove the instigators from his life, he wouldn't have made these choices. He wouldn't have done what he did and this would have never happened. So he can't be blamed, entirely, but a large portion of the blame rests on his plate.

I'm gonna warn you all right now, what you're about to read isn't pretty. I wouldn't recommend the squeamish and the easily upset to read this. The happy moments? They won't last long. When things start looking like they're going to get better? Trust me, a shit storm is right around the corner and things won't be looking so fan-fucking-tastic anymore. Maybe you think I'm lying, and that's okay. I wouldn't really trust me either. I sound a little like a sleazy salesman. Then again, what someone else finds upsetting another person finds enthralling, I suppose.

I learned that the hard way.

This doesn't start nice, and it won't end much better either.

Still here? I guess I'm not giving you enough credit. Heh, you're in for one heck of a ride kiddo. If I didn't know what I was getting myself into, and I was living the whole moment, then oh boy you're in for a shocker.

I won't keep you here much longer. You must be getting pretty sick of all of this foreshadowing or whatever you want to call it. I just wanted to put my two cents forward before I documented everything out - beginning to end - with an unbiased opinion. Being biased is what I'm good at, so who fucking knows, this might end and you might think someone else is more to blame than _him_.

The bane of my fucking existence.

The reason I am still here writing this.

Kyle Broflovski.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! The rest of the story (up until the epilogue) will be told in third person. So, yeah. Please try and stick with it until the next chapter if you didn't like the structure of the prologue.**

**Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
